Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Deletion of Dragon Ball Fanon I truly disagree with the nomination to delete dragon ball fanon, i think its a splendid idea, and a great way to collaborate and gather works made by other people. If enough people pay attention to this page we could have a huge sum of fan made literature in no time! its an excellent way to finally come up with an official dragonball fanfic page. This simply shouldn't be deleted because of the sheer usefulness of it all. it should not be delted on this wiki peaple can exprees what charcther they want please do not take this away Deletion of "Chut" The 3-word page "Cut" is a act of pure vandalism and only a child would make it. Please delete his andblock the anonymous IP user if possible. --- Rodrigo X 20:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of Dragonball Fanon This page should absolutly NOT be deleted.The deletion of this page would directly misrepresent the very ideals that the wiki network is based on, including free speech and thought, and the sharing of information and knowledge.This page is the very embodiment of what it means to have freedom.It is a prime way to share ideas,and create a community of creativity to share ideas between like-minded people.The site should stay. Deletion of Dragon Ball Fanon Dragon Ball Fanon should NOT, NOT NOW, NOT EVER be deleted. It is a great site where users can express their own ideas and stories about Dragon Ball Series. We have an administrator SSWerty, whom I'm sure will never allow the deletion of this wikia. no because where will you write your dragonball storys and share it if theres no one there to here it and im still making my storys Unlimated 02:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC)UNLIMATED Please Delete Dick of Chi-Chi WTF?!?! Please delete the article Dick of Chi-Chi WTF?!?! !!! Please do it and ban the user, User: 900. 500. for a decade or more. He has been causing havoc in the wiki, creating corrupted articles and vandalizing other's pages. Such behavior must be punished. I am not an administrator or a beaurocrate, so I cannot ban him but some beaurocrate or admin., please block him. 17:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I made the page a candidate of deletion.I made it so it can be deleted.Lssj4 20:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) WHY MIGHT DRAGON BALL Z KAI BE DELETED? Someone say why they think Dragon Ball Z Kai should be deleted. It's stealing the name of the official DBZ Kai. Honestly, it isn't that hard to come up with a name that isn't already official... -KidVegeta :That doesn't matter, just because it has the same name doesn't mean it should be deleted. I'm removing the template. 01:46, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put up the template. But it's still questionable. I say the name needs to be changed. -KidVegeta :It doesn't need to be changed, it would be better if it was changed but if the creator wants to keep it then he/she shouldn't be argued with. 01:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Someone shouldn't just be able to make a fan fic titled "Dragon Ball Z", Kai is the same. It's an offical name. And we should be above encouraging such behavior. -KidVegeta :But if I wanted to I could. Like I said I think it's a good idea be changed but it shouldn't be forced. 02:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Whether it shows creativity or not it shouldn't be deleted at all. If your story was boring should it be deleted? No. If your story has many events similar to Dragon Ball Z should it be deleted for "Lack of creativity"? No leave the article alone and let the creator do what he/she wants. 02:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your logic is flawed. Everyone has elements of Dragon Ball Z, the difference is that he named his with the exact same name as the official show. The exact same name. If someone made a fan fiction and named it "Dragon Ball Z", should it be deleted? No. But should the name be changed? Yes. Honestly, how hard is it to make a title that is unique? -KidVegeta :Maybe he/she doesn't want to the name doesn't have to be changed if the creator wants it to be dbz kai then it is allowed to be dbz kai. There is no rule to say "All fanons must have creative names that are not DB, DBZ, DBGT Or DBZ Kai." 02:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm getting the impression that you really aren't reading my posts, but I'll try again. Creative or not, that is not really the issue. The issue is that he's using the exact name of the official show. That should not be allowed. Because DBZ Kai already exists, and he's stealing the title. -KidVegeta :Sigh, I know exactly what your saying, and I understand where your coming from, but if someone made a fanfic I still stand by my points. The name should be changed, but only with the discretion of the author. 02:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I feel they forfeit that luxury of discretion when they take and steal the name of someone else's dragon ball story. But hey, that's just me. -KidVegeta :Hey, I know the name is copying, but you gotta think, what if he/she didn't know that Dragon Ball Z Kai was real? Besides, how do you change a title name anyway? I made Dragon Ball Z Kai, thank you very much. I would change it, but I don't have a detailed explanation of how to change the title name.Hyper Zergling. If I do change it, it will be called Dragon Ball ZK. And I know, your thinking that the K stands for Kai, but if you actually READ my article, you would know that there is a character named Z. AND, I'm thinking of making a character named Kuriza, hence the K. Thank You, Hyper Zergling. : I personally don't think there's a problem with this title, especially now that it's Dragon Ball ZK, but if Toei were to crack down for any reason it might be all of our heads on the line (not saying that's going to happen). Also, VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian, only admins are supposed to removed the deletion template. It's not really a big deal. Anywayssss, isn't it Dragon Ball Kai, not Dragon Ball Z Kai? 18:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC)] Dragon Ball Z Kai is the name of the official show. -KidVegeta Deletion of "We need you!" This isnt a spam we just need more users!we have many users but we have like 7 or 8 active users you could be a great help for us! Deletion of "Category" Honestly I messed up making it and I want it deleted I would hate for something useless to clutter up the site : Done. If you need any more help, let me know. -KidVegeta Dragon Ball AF(Afterlife) : The Beginning This should not be deleted because I find its story to be very interesting and I would like to see more of it.AREA95000 22:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It was put up for deletion because it was a blog which was an exact copy of a page. Having both would be redundant and useless. One needed to be deleted Bow down to king TUN 22:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) So you say that a page of this is all ready made???AREA95000 22:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course Bow down to king TUN 22:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Here is the page. The blog was deleted for redundancy. -KidVegeta I don't want Cumbra deleted! Why would you do this? I worked hard to create that character.35Baragon (talk) 21:04, December 29, 2014 (UTC)